kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Xion
I believe we can tell what Xion looks like by the second pic. I think we're fine with just one or two.XienZo 23:02, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Theory This is a theory, this has nothing to do with the article. Could it be possible that Xion is Kairi's TRUE nobody. I mean, it may sound weird cause Namine is her nobody, but could it be possible that she is the other half of Namine? Squallinoa 08 03:06, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :She could be Kiari's unbirth... or her version of a heartless given the black hair... Maybe she's just a freak clone of kiari Xheanort created during his expariemants..... I like the last one :) ::I think she is Kairi´s second nobody because Kairi´s Heart changed place two times.the first time when she passed it to Sora on Destiny Islands.The second time when Sora stabbed himself with the dark keyblade and released his and Kairi´s Heart wich was when Naminé and Roxas where born. :::This makes Sense think of this :::There is Sora and Roxas.. but also Ven :::There is Kairi and Naminé.. but also Xion ::::Well, what I see... ::::There is Sora and Roxas... but also Ven ::::There is Kairi and Naminé... but also Aqua... but also Xion... ::::We know Nomura has a thing for the number 3. :::::I've posted a theory about this somewhere else, but I think Naminé is the odd one out here. Sora is to Roxas as Kairi is to Xion. Naminé's already an exception to the nobody rule. Summon:WALL•E 05:05, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Could it be possible for a person to have two nobodies?? Squallinoa 08 01:19, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Sure? Why not? If Sora had 2 hearts with him, he'd make two nobodies. Thats what I think. Summon:WALL•E 01:48, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::if thats true,Xion was made first. 12:30, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Then how do you explane Roxas? 13:26, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::: This Thoery is very clever but alas, it can't be true. Yes, Kairi's heart is released twice, once on Destiny Islands and once when Sora stabbed himself with the dark keyblade. But through most of the first game, Kairi's body is in a comatose state, not a Nobody. Weither or not it was because she's a Princess of Heart and her body can't leave the Relm of Light or because her heart didn't make a Heartless doesn't make a diffrence. My guess is that she is Kairi's Unbirth because she has connections with Kairi ans Naminé and that really the only thing she could be. Xnaminex 19:56 January 2 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Technically, a second nobody could form through the "loophole" that Naminé did, which wouldn't require Kairi's body. The problem with her being a unbirth is that it'd require a person to play Birth By Sleep to UNDERSTAND 358/2 Days, which would be rather unfair. XienZo 01:19, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I think she isnt even a nobody i think namine made her out of the memories of Sora, Kairi and Namine herself it would explain y shes friends with Xion and why Xion looks like Kairi and why Xion and wield the Kingdom Key thats my theory :::::::: Is namine not made of BOTH sora & kairi? Therefore could xion not be her nobody & namine be a combination? Hence namine having the power over sora's memories while looking like kairi. In short: Xion = Kairi's nobody Roxas = Sora's nobody Namine = Both Sora & Kairi's nobody After all she is the exception to the rule!!! ::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kingdomhearts/images/5/56/Kairi-Normal-Live.gif :kingdomhearts kairi :: Um.... actually, Xion isn't a nobody or a heartless or an unbirth. She's an unperfect "replica" of Sora, created by Xemnas from his memories in case Xemnas plans didn't work. She looks like Kairi because Sora was thinking of Kairi the moment she was created. Because shes a replica of Sora but she was created from his memories of Kairi, she doesnt have a gender(she isnt a boy but she also isnt a girl :P -_-'). So, lol, Roxas = Soras nobody, Namine = Kairis nobody and Xion = Soras replica. Name Change Shouldn't it be Organization XIV now? Did Xemnas get lazy? --[[User:BlueHighwind|'Blue']][[User Talk: BlueHighwind|'Highwind']] 22:06, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :Nomura specifically stated the name stays ORG XIII for a reason to be revealed in 358/2 days. XienZo 22:52, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::I bet it's because the guy who engraved organisation XIII everywhere refused to change it to XIV. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself 123']] 12:32, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::Plus, 13 is unlucky. Thats why it's so bad ass! 14? Psh. Thats just some spoiled girls birthday where she gets a car. 9__9 um..........................................that's fifteen. XV. get it, got it, good. DiSlOcAtOr ChRiS 23:15, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::::13+1=15? XienZo 01:29, 24 December 2008 (UTC) no...i think hes talking about a hispanic tradition about when girls turn fifteen, they get cars for their birthdays. DiSlOcAtOr ChRiS 05:26, 26 December 2008 (UTC) The reason that xemnas didn't change the organization's name is because Xion is being kept agenst her will! It kinda mentions that in the japenese comerical thingys... ur theory its exactly what i believe and u see i have prof if u pay attention u understand that everything is connected our hearts r 1 as r the worlds u see becuz of destiny islands and sora piercing his heart to release kairi's heart it created 2 seprete nobodies namine and xion u see kairi never lost her heart she gave it to sorry but still her body was lost which made xion and when sora released her heart it created roxas and nomine u see I can barely understand what you just typed. Guardian Soul 13:40, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Hookt on fonix werkt fer me! (lol) According to the "Another Report" and Ansem Reports, when a Nobody is destroyed, it goes back to its original form (provided the Heart is not in Heartless form). Kairi should be good to go.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 06:46, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Just a thought... Shouldn't we use this pic (Xion pic) instead, so Xion's page/image matchs the pages of the other Org.XIII members? Belinda-Rikku 22:04, 18 November 2008 (UTC) : the quality sucks. Gte a smoother picture. --Zack fair 007 00:13, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, it'd probably look better than lets say, the Roxas picture once you shrink it down. I think that picture will do for now. XienZo 01:50, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::: I don't think there's anything wrong with that pic. [[User:Dr.Kermit|'Dr.Kermit']]([[User talk:Dr.Kermit|'The Doctor is in']]) 23:39, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Considering we don't have any nice, hi-res images from 328/2 Days yet, that's pretty bloody good. Go for it. BebopKate 04:07, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Okay, once I shrink it a bit (and try to fix the quality, I guess... sort of hard for me to do when I have no clue what's so bad about the quality in the first place...) I'll put it up. (BTW, "Zack fair", there is no need to be rude, m'kay?) Belinda-Rikku 04:05, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Don't you tell me what to be. That picture is NOT going on that page as long as I'm here --Zack fair 007 04:10, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Dude. WTF. I did NOT tell you what to be. I only said there is no need to be rude. Because there certainly isn't. I don't know what your problem is, with me. I also have no idea what your problem is with the pic. However, I seem to have the approval/go-ahead from two staff members. I'm sorry if I somehow rub you the wrong way, but I have no clue what the big beef here is. I did say I'd try to fix the pic up a bit. If this is really such a big deal to you, then please, take it to a staff member. I don't mind. But I don't want to deal with someone I don't even know biteing my head off. Belinda-Rikku 04:19, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Learn some grammar, ok? you said "I DIDN'T TELL YOU WHAT TO BE... DON'T BE RUDE!" fucking idiot. The picture is ugly, and unless you fix it up REAL good, its not going up there. don't take some shit u probably don't even know about up with me. you got it? I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances. But still, i cant believe were working on a shit picture, and we have a high quality one right there. SO YEAH --Zack fair 007 04:40, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::You know, my grammer is pretty fine, actually. That is not what I said, nor how I said it. I don't see what is wrong with the damn picture, and you telling me that it's "ugly" or "shit" does not tell me what the fuck your damn problem with it is. I'm working on fixing it "real good". (and you have a problem with my grammer? Don't even MAKE me rip apart every little wrong thing with everything you've said above.) I was working very hard to hold my temper, because I don't like to pull out what I'm going to call "Super b*tch" on random strangers. But if someone like you is going to give me a hard time, on a fu**ing wiki site, for pete's sake... really. You don't own this friggin' site. You aren't even a staff member. And I have the approval of at least one (and I think it's TWO) STAFF MEMBERS. SO YEAH! If you have a problem with all of this (which you obviously do!) TAKE IT UP WITH A STAFF MEMBER, THEN! Belinda-Rikku 04:53, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Personally, I find this Xion pic better. It's a full body shot like the others. Also, the Xion pic we use now (http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Xion) is of worse quality. Also: Grammar and spelling. It's not a race. Mistakes are fine, but take the time to type out what you want to say. (Same to anyone else reading this) :::::::::::You know, Zack fair... never mind. I''' will take it to a staff member. But I'm not going to bother replying to you again. It's not worth my time or my stress. Belinda-Rikku 05:07, 27 November 2008 (UTC) WTF? KHPEIDA FLAME WAR?!?!?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *Runs out of breath* *Inhales* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.... You were bei--Zack fair 007 01:50, 12 December 2008 (UTC)ng rude Zack... knock it off. 21:25, 11 December 2008 (UTC) the pic is already up, don't call me rude, i already apologized. Um yeah, already done and over with. And... why the page stretching? Belinda-Rikku 03:54, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Seriously, a point of advice, zack fair, if you don't learn to behave, you could get kicked off the site. Rock2060 14:03, 21 January 2009 (UTC) http://img7.imageshack.us/img7/575/4525698rg7.jpg I changed the pic to this http://www.khdestiny.fr/img/Kingdom_Hearts_358-2_Days/artworks-renders/renders-003.jpg (a few days ago ^^' ). It's smaller, but with a better quality. --Unbirth 20:19, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Xion's Name I thought so too. But it's pronounced Shi-on. Like Mar-lu-sha. '''Name Theory Xion = No I As in Xion is a nobody that never had a heartless counterpart. But another theory is that Kairi can have many nobodies because she is a Princess of Heart. Please don't post your fucking theories HERE. go put it on Khinsider. theories can't be used on a wiki. --Zack fair 007 05:08, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :Don't be so negative... there's no major problems if you post it HERE, just don't post them in the actual article. Longer theories should go on userpages and stuff. XienZo 07:19, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::No. This is a TALKPAGE. we talk about the page, and stuff about the person. Not sharing dumb theories that make no sense. --Zack fair 007 21:19, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :::Well, technically, the theories are on-topic (about Xion). I suppose they don't contribute much, but there's no need to make a fuss when they show up. XienZo 03:07, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I did say I wasn't sure if this was the right place. - Billylemmon 18:19, 29 December 2008 (UTC) You know what, Xienzo is right. Oh and by the way, a really obvious fact about her name is that you can spell ion, an irregular form of a compound, the mixture of 2+ compounds. That is somewhat symbolic seeing that the elements that make up a human are a heartless and a nobody. So... Heartless + Nobody = Human If Xion, Namine, and Kairi are part of that case, Xion + Namine = Kairi THis could not be the case although, if in fact, Kairi's Heartless was actually created when her heart left Sora's body, thus creating Xion, Namine, AND Roxas. Roxas is Sora's Nobody, Namine is Kairi's Nobody, but where does Xion fit in all of this? She could very well be a special Heartless, being Sora's, but looking like Kairi, formed by Kairi's heart leaving Sora's body. But, as that person with no name said, Kairi is a Princess of Heart, so she could have created 2 Nobodies, instead of creating a heartless and a Nobody, creating Nobody + Nobody = Human or Xion + Namine = Kairi But, the fact that Sora DID become a heartless combined with the fact that His and Kairi's Heart were in Sora's body, The Xion + Namine + Roxas = Sora + Kairi theory is somewhat plausible. Please, tell me if any of this makes sense or not, and I will change it. Thanks to all who do! Also, If this REALLY isn't where this belongs, I will post it on KHInsider. DiSlOcAtOr ChRiS 05:49, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :: :kingdomhearts kairi :: Xion + Namine = Kairi with Sora memories(or a Sora that looks like Kairi LOL!) xD. Xions a replica of Sora not Kairis heartless lol oganization XIII would never let a heartless become a member of the organization. :Well, no one will complain if you put theories on your user page. XienZo 06:19, 26 December 2008 (UTC) BTW, Xion is pronounced as Shion. -User:OrangeGel :In Japan. They also pronounce Xigbar with an S instead of a Z sound. XienZo 04:15, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :I personally think Xion's name will be pronounced "shion" in English too (I'm looking at Marluxia's name as a base; pronounced "mar-lew-sha" and not "mar-lew-zee-ah"). Either way, we'll find out when the game is released. LapisScarab 22:32, 1 February 2009 (UTC) This may be a coincidence, but in the Bloody Roar game series, there is a character called Xion the Unborn. [[User:Dr.Kermit|'Dr.Kermit']]([[User talk:Dr.Kermit|'The Doctor is in']]) 17:45, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Her name could be an anagram of 'Ino' with an X added, just to keep up with the characters having Japanese names. Kaihedgie 18:36, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :I already said that, but it's good to know its not only me :) --Zack fair 007 18:39, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, with all due respect, (which isn't much), SHUT UP! Rock2060 14:07, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean? Towards me ? ::Just ignore him, he probably read the argument up above and thought you did that recently. XienZo 05:12, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :That makes sense as there's suspicion on whether or not she's real. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself 123']] 22:58, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::That's what I said, added it to the page, but that got removed. Drake Clawfang 23:23, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :She could just be made out of memories...?--User:Scarlet Avatar 10:44, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :: :kingdomhearts kairi :: No lol not leaking memories of Kairi but leaking memories of SORA. In the trailer, when Namine said that "If it's connected to another memory, surely she can't endure it.", she was talking about Kairi("she"), and that if she found out that Soras memory of her("another memory") was gone she wouldn't be able to endure it :o D:. Used Pods In the "Mansion: Basement Corridor" area of Twilight Town, there are two pods that say something to the effect of "It seems this pod has been used before." It's been confirmed that Xion has been in a pod. I'm not sure if it's too speculative, or if we should make note of that in her trivia.-xNaminéx I believe those pods belong to Donald and Goofy. Where did you hear that Xion has been in a pod?XienZo 03:26, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Well it's not confirmed, but it's a good theory. He's right about the first part - in the hallway, there's two pods that say there were Donald's and Goofy's. There's two others, that say when examined "there's evidence this has been used before", and "this hasn't been used in a while". Interesting indeed.... Drake Clawfang 03:39, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Very Interesting. And I shouldn't have said "confirmed". I'm referring to the scene in the 358/2 Days trailor when Naminé and DiZ are talking about Xion in front of a pod. So should this be put in her article? -xNaminéx Still, They were talking about manipulating someone's memories, and Naminé said "she". I think it a reasonable assumption to say that she was talking about Xion. -xNaminéx http://img7.imageshack.us/img7/575/4525698rg7.jpg In a screenshot, Axel says she was asleep. It can be in a pod, but Naminé says "I wanted to meet you, Xion", so maybe they have never met before. --Unbirth 20:35, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Naminé sounded like she was having a very hard time reassembling Sora. Maybe Xion is a temparary holder of Sora's most important memories. Which would explain her likeness to Kairi, and the fact that many characters have implied she doesn't, or wasn't supposed to, exist. If this is true it may also be why the Organization seems to be keeping her in the organization agianst her will, so that Sora can't be complete. She'd be like the Riku Replica, but instead of remembering fake memories, she has someone else's memories; Sora's. In order of Troisnyxetienne's facts, it would be: *Xion resembles Kairi because most of Sora's important memories revolve around Kairi. *Naminé wasn't allowed to mean Xion like she wasn't allowed to mean Roxas. *DiZ and Naminé could had that disscssion before she was released meaning that the leaking memories were being transfered to Xion at that moment. *Riku spent his year with DiZ and Naminé to make sure Sora would wake up. He wants Xion to "get back into her real self" because she possesses Sora's memories. *The "fake" Keyblade baffles me to no end. Riku may be playing mind games with Xion to make her want to return to Sora? * Already explained. *An artificial body was put into a pod, the leaked memories were transfered into it, and the body came out as Xion. The reason Xion doesn't look exactly like Kairi is because not 100% of Sora's important memories are of Kairi, meaning Xion would have small qualities of other people, like her "dark" appearance comes from Sora's important memories of Riku and her her ability to weild the Kingdom Key comes from Sora's memories of himelf. If I get many or this right I'll probably pass out. -xNaminéx Here's my proof http://www.kingdomhearts3.net/images/famitsu21.jpg New Theory Drake Clawfang was really close! As we know now, Xion is made from Sora's leaked memories (which he got right). However, we also know that she is not a Nobody. I'd like to give thumbs up to Drake Clawfang! His theory turned out to be true. :) HealerSpirit 09:58, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Rip off!!!!! Me (xion) and my brother (axl) were using the screen names xion and axl for years before kingdom hearts came out . Some game desingers saw us on the net and stole our names.-- 19:11, 30 March 2009 (UTC) xion. Are you cereal? Are you coco puffs cereal? Part of this nutritional breakfest? The name Axel sounds like it isn't THAT uncommon. Seriously, stop being such a loser... You're probably like a 5 year old or something! Dude, don't be stupid. It's not funny OR cool. Besides, there is another video game character named Xion. I'm not sure what game he's from, but his full name is "Xion the Unborn." DiSlOcAtOr ChRiS 15:00, 18 April 2009 (UTC) it can't be a addicent(i have bad spelling)but when they use my name(katie)i'll believe this isn't a addicent deal with it druggieD.Dark. 17:48, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Kairi's Keyblade I think Xion has some sort of connection to the Keyblade Riku gave Kairi. Saturday-04-apr-2009: Charmed-Jay I understand why one would think that, but what would the connection possibley be? It's already been shown that Xion's canon ketblade is the Kingdom Key. -xNaminéx Theories Kingdom hearts in the sky !!!! When you look at the picture of Xion in the section ´´Here is my proof´´ you can see Kingdom Hearts in the top right corner ? We know that Roxas entered the Organisation before Xion, and it means that the theory about kairi´s heart could make two nobodies useless.For that theory to work Xion had to be born before Roxas and she didn´t so guess its Proof: 1 Guess: 0 Semi-protection ? Powers? I once did a picture of what Xion's attribute might be. The closest could be mirrors and reflection. This is probably because Xion looks like Kairi and she has a Kingdom Key of her own. Plus, I think it would be cool. Another possibility is Sound, She can create sonic vibrations. Another is Metal She can probably turn herself into metal and finally like Saix rises with the moon, Xion could rise with the sun. What do the rest of you think? Winxfan1 14:13, 29 May 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 :Why would she do any of that when her attribute is given as light?—Urutapu 23:55, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::Since when is Xion's power Light. Do you have any proof? Also, I saw the Extra's section of KH 358/2 Days and Donald Goofy And Xion are Secret Playable Characters. Winxfan1 00:02, 30 May 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 :::...Exactly why did you bring up Donald and Goofy? ...And I'd be looking up the magazine scan that says it if any of the big fansites would work algajdgbjag—Urutapu 05:00, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::::And here it is! http://www.khinsider.com/images/Dengeki05.jpg Both Xion and Roxas are shown with the attribute "光" (light).—Urutapu 05:58, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Ok. In my fanfic she had the power of Mirrors.Winxfan1 12:14, 30 May 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Keyblade I don't suppose anyone else was thinking that Roxas's ability to dual-wield could be related to Xion’s Keyblade. :Wow. That's actually pretty cool. I agree --Zack fair 007 21:36, 24 May 2009 (UTC) I dont get it either. --Kairi4evr 00:05, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Absorbed by Roxas? If it is already out in Japan why isn´t there any wideo fotage on youtube or other channels ? My bad, just found it at first try =) should probably be sourced and accurately confirmed. also it seems to be a bit to soon after release to have gotten that far completed. Xion isn't absorbed. All the video of the death shows is that she turned into crystals, and the memories floated up into the air and away, rather than Roxas taking any of it in. Wait a Minute Xion's English Voice :: :kingdomhearts kairi :: omg. omg! OMG!!!!! :D :D :D ^u^!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Thanks!....and I think I might know whos voice her voice is like.... KAIRI! :o HER VOICE SOUNDS LIKE KAIRIS VOICE! I think it might be because she was created from Soras memories of Kairi, so she has Kairis voice.... :P :o Where have I seen this before? I'm just thinking... Xion's story kind of resembles that of another famous character from square... They both belonged to a organization, found out about the terrible experiments behind their birth, went insane, deserted the organization and tryed to destroy they're former comrades... I swear, this is so familiar! But that's just my opinion!--Kai Maciel 19:54, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Original Name proof, please. Original name = No. I, as in Number 1? DiSlOcAtOr ChRiS 03:16, 3 June 2009 (UTC) technically her true name would be S.O.R.A.But we've already got one of those. :Why would it technically be Sora? She isn't Sora's nobody, she's a puppet. Guardian Soul 03:28, 3 June 2009 (UTC) she isn't a nobody at all. she's a clone. of sora. or I means "Me" instead of "One" Well, I guess you're right. After all Roxas wasn't originally named Roxas either, he was named by Xemnas when he first found him. So I guess he named Xion from Number I. So many questions I don't get it, it said that if Xion absorbs Roxas, then Sora's memory restoration would cease completely, but when Roxas absorbs Xion, it works the same. How come? It's like no matter who absorbs the other one, the result would be the same. And how long has Sora been sleeping exactly? I remember in Kingdom Hearts II, while Naminé was restoring his memory, the database first said "Restoration at 12%" before further progressing. Did something happen? Did they re-do the process or something? And why did Roxas fall asleep for weeks instead of never waking up, since Sora is already sleeping? And why is it that they didn't merge Roxas with Sora once they captured him? After all, Ansem said they needed one another to be able to be complete. If that really was true, then why did Ansem lock him up in that Digitized Twilight Town? And how exactly did Xemnas create Xion via Sora's leaked memories? Was it like, Xemnas gathered memories from Sora's lost heart? I don't understand your first point but for your second, why would Roxas never wake up? The reason DiZ didn't merge Roxas and sora immediately was that sora needed to recover his memories first Well, during the superboss fight in final mix, Xemnas walks through sora and images from the game flash on screen. presumably She was created then. 21:43, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Xion's title We know almost everything about Xion except one: Her Title. Everyone in Organization XIII had a title. What is Xion's?Winxfan1 13:00, 3 June 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Really. Interesting.Winxfan1 14:08, 3 June 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 That plan backfired and Roxas ended up absorbing Xion. WHich would explain how he could weild two keyblades. But which would be Oathkeeper and which would be Oblivion?Winxfan1 16:46, 3 June 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 organization didn't namechange because Xion isn't a Nobody.And at a rough guess i'd say Xion's keyblade was the oathkeeper one.(just a guess) Something is missing Well maybe the reason they mock her is that she isn't a real nobody but an imperfect clone of Sora.Or maybe it's because she's new.-- 17:48, 8 June 2009 (UTC)Goma107 Gender She doesn't have a gender, does she? We already know she looks female only because Sora's strongest memory was Kairi, not that she was one herself. Sora's strongest memory could have been a special pencil he lost, and that's what she would have looked like. So, being a Sora clone, that either makes her male. If not, just genderless, seeing as her component are memories, and memories don't have any title to go by. She changes forms as well. Why was that erased from the article, then? They actually do have genders, considering that they take after who they were before. A Nobody is the leftover body and soul. They might not exist, but that doesn't mean they don't have a sex to go by. The production team labeled her as a "she", because, obviously, they are not going to spill the game and say she's genderless or a male, due to her being a Sora clone made of his memories. The point is, whether she identifies herself or not as a "she", and she's been that way for most of her stay, the factual reality of it is that "she's"...not. She looks the way she does because of Kairi being Sora's strongest memory. What if it was a beach ball that was his strongest memory? Or a boat? Or even a palm tree? Will she be a "she" then? The thing wasn't really wrong, honestly. I dont think she has a gender,and because she is a memory being she doesnt even truly have form.Roxas and few other who are connected to a certain "apecial" person see her as xion.Other see her simply with her hood on and Xigbar sees her as ven.When riku saw her for the first time he already saw her as sora,because this form is her true nature,she IS Sora´s clone after all.that also explains why her body seems to change from a female to a male in one blink of an eye during the scene shortly before the battle against her. Guys, I'm going to have to disagree on this. I see Xion as female. She may be a clone/replica of Sora, but she's an -'im'perfect- clone/replica. And memories themselves may be genderless, but the people in memories aren't genderless. Had Xion been a, *cough* beach ball, or whatever, then yes, she would be genderless as beach balls have no gender. But she's not. She's a Kairi-alike, and last I knew, Kairi was a female. Thus, Xion should be female. *Raises up flame-protective shield* Belinda-Rikku 17:54, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Xion / Ven Can anyone tell me where to find the video where xion transforms into ven? and how do you know that its ven and not roxas? :She doesn't transform, Xigbar just sees her as Ven in his mind. And you can tell it's Ven because he's wearing Ven's armor and clothing. 01:13, 12 June 2009 (UTC) i realize that and i misunderstood about the ven and roxas thing because i thught it was another vid but can u tell me where i can see the video of this scene? Xion a he-she?!? Fake Key I am so through with this Fake Key crap, just find out Xion's title and make up mind, will'ya? :We're going to have to wait until September, when the English translation for her title is released. Until then, any name will be fallacious.Glorious CHAOS! 00:24, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::According to the Japanese Wikipedia, she has no title (and why would she?), hence the "None."—Urutapu 01:37, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Navigation Boxes? Voice :She retains her original voice. She just changes appearance. On a side note, hearing Sora speak in a girl's voice is the craziest mental image I've ever gotten. JudgmentDay95 20:32, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Aster tataricus Anybody know where　I can find the newest Days interview (the one that talks about Aster tataricus) in Japanese? I want to verify it, because of what I said on this page's history　(”reword and remove the 100% wrong Aster tataricus note (the "shion" for this flower means "purple garden", and the Japanese name for forget-me-not is wasurenagusa.").—Urutapu 19:50, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Aha! I knew it! Nomura said giving someone Aster tataricus means "I won't forget you" (the same way yellow roses show friendship). Not the forget-me-not flower. Crazy Heartstation :|—Urutapu 19:58, 7 July 2009 (UTC) There's a need for an update. That interview in itself has confirmed and shown things that are now wrong in the article. For example, Roxas absorbing Xion. That wasn't the case. He just inherited her Keyblade. Not a Nobody I noticed that that when you open the "nobodies" template thing it mentions Xion under Organization XIII. Considering the fact that Xion isn't a nobody do you think she should be taken off the template?--ShadowsTwilight 16:05, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I would say yes. JudgmentDay95 20:35, 12 July 2009 (UTC) she is sort of an organization member and we don't have a template for that on it's own. Sora.. OR Roxas? There seems to be sufficient amounts of information in the secret reports to suggest that although Xion is full of Sora's memories, she is in fact a Replica of Roxas, not Sora. Has anyone else looked into this? "The nobody of the hero, and that nobody’s replica, Xion." -Day 276: The Other Side of the Truth (Axel) It says in this article that she is absorbed by Roxas thats not true,she returns to Sora she even says so herself,i´ve seen the scene and she never is absorbed by Roxas she dissolves into many bits of light and shards of crystals/ice wich fly away-kaialone14 :Wait until the English version comes out before jumping to any conclusions. JudgmentDay95 12:46 14 July 2009 (UTC) Protection Is Necessary It? Lefty! Xion's True, True Name Shouldn't it Say 'Sora Replica No. i'? After all, the replica of Riku is not called 'Riku', it's called 'Riku Replica'. Stop in Confusion When Xion died, the restoration of Sora's memories seized at once. But before she disappeared, she said she was going back to Sora. Does that mean she died instead of going back? It's kinda confusing. And since she did not join with Roxas like the original version of the story, then that means Roxas has always been able to use the Keyblade, right? Charmed-Jay - September 25, 2009 :Yes, Roxas could use the Keyblade from the get-go. Xion's existence itself was halting Sora's memory restoration, because Roxas had unwittingly leaked the "key," Sora's memories of Kairi, into her. When Xion says she is "returning to Sora," she actually "returns to Roxas." Then Roxas can wield two Keyblades: Oathkeeper (his) and Oblivion (Xion's). Then Riku-Ansem drags Roxas to DiZ, Roxas and Axel play around in the digital Twilight Town, and eventually all of Xion's and Roxas's memories return to Sora. :Bottom line: Sora, Roxas, and Xion are all the same person, and so their memories are all shared. SavageLarxene011 16:35, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Who created Xion? (Theory) Now from what I read after beating the game, and unlocking the secret notes, it became obvious to me, that the creator of Xion was Vexen. He created Replica Riku, so could it be that Replica is No. 2? Maybe. If you notice, after about the first 3 entries for Xion, is a scientist speaking. Sounds like Vexen to me. And then he stops, as if as soon as Xion was finished, Vexen was disposed of, since the Organization could now control her themselves. It is just a thought, and I still need to check if the diary entries line up with the people at Castle Oblivion getting destroyed work together. I will just have to check. But all in all, I think this is a rather probable theory. Who agrees? --Sylint19 01:33, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Um, yeah? It's not exactly a revelation that Vexen created "No. i''". And Vexen was disposed of for various reasons by Axel. None of them relating to what Xemnas wanted. His death was an inconvenience because he was supposed to personally monitor Xion. Interobangu 08:45, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, when Xion fades, she sort of '''freezes', or turns into ice/crystal things. It seems like Vexen created her from Ice/crystal, or at least that's what I think :P - Iceboy'' '' 08:52, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Either Vexen or Xemnas created her altough im pretty sure its Vexen.D.Dark. 17:51, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Vexen created her under Xemnas' orders. She was made from Sora's memories, the basis of her body. Born w/ a blank face, she only grew to look like Kairi as Sora's memories flowed into her. - EternalNothingnessXIII 19:23, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Xion/Roxas Relaitionship? So, I have a few points I'de like to make: Xion is made from Sora's memorys of Kairi. Kairi has romantic feelings for Sora. So, Xion might have harboured romantic feelings for Sora had they ever met. Roxas is Sora's nobody. So is it possible Xion harboured romantic feelings for Roxas? And since Roxas is Sora's nobody, and Sora has romantic feelings for Kairi, he could like her back. The one flaw I see in this theory is that Sora may not have known Kairi had feelings for him atthe time of Xion's birth, so his memorys of her wouldn't contain that. I haven't played 358/2 days or read plot details from that, so I'm sorry if that contains information on the subject.-Coroxn-''The Lunar Brigade'' :While I suppose anything is possible, I don't recall any scenes from the game that would indicate that they were attracted to each other. Plus, Xion's gone now, so it kinda renders the whole thing moot. LapisScarab 21:12, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Replica of Roxas, and not Sora? The article currently states that "Xion is an imperfect Replica of Sora." However, in the Secret Report for Day 276, it reads: "As the Nobody of the hero of the Keyblade and the Replica of that Nobody, those two are special. Unique in every sense of the word. But that doesn't change the fact that we're friends. Nothing will. Got it memorized, Xion?" The first sentence seems to imply that Xion is a Replica of Roxas, and not Sora. It is also stated in-game that Xion was meant to imitate Roxas's behavior. Also, she was not created from Sora's memories; she was created in the same fashion that Riku-Replica was, by Vexen, according to the Secret Report for Day 23: "The Program is largely on target. No. i, my finest Replica, has proven an even greater success than anticipated. I intend to take the other vessel - judged unfit for number status - to Castle Oblivion, where I will subject it to further testing. One thing is clear: could these Replicas not be classified as a special sort of Nobody?" The final sentence also suggests that Xion actually is a Nobody, contrary to what the article currently says. 22:46, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Where did they came from? Where did they get Sora's memories to make Xion, since it seems she was born before he went to CO--Masgrande 08:56, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Inconsistency Xion was not absorbed by Roxas!! How hard is it to understand?! She specifically said that she is returning to Sora! Watch her death scene in English and you'll see. She doesn't return to Roxas, but SORA. Play the game, people. Getting your facts wrong is really getting old now. :What do you mean being incorrect is "getting old now"? You make it sound like people are delibrately getting their facts wrong to annoy you. This may be surprising, but people make mistakes and you can correct them politely. LapisScarab 20:20, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Umm, because the game has been out for, what, a month now? I mean, come on. I'll admit that I was a bit rude and impolite, but I've been reading that incorrect statement for a long time now. And I'm probably not the only one getting annoyed by it, mind you. By the way, someone needs to unlock the editing for Xemnas so the info on Xion can be corrected.